A love story
by chocolateisyummy445
Summary: riku x sora they are in LOVE
1. The hurt

_Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, with each mutter of my name my hand slipped more from your grasp. Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku. You uttered one last thing, 'Goodbye Riku, I love you,' with that I lost my grip on your hand and you fell into darkness._

Thanks to you I have had these dreams for over a month, dreams of losing you forever. The worst part is you aren't there beside me when I wake up. We sleep in separate beds now you are afraid of my touch, my kiss, my hands, my lips, but worst of all you can't even look me in the eyes. Why did you leave me? You knew I loved you, yet you ran off with her, the girl with flaming red hair. Your eyes once bright, sapphire blue, are now a dark, cold midnight sky.

I miss your touch, the feeling of your soft lips on mine, how I would hold you in my arms and we would read books… together. I still love you so much, so to see you like this is hard, painful, and like a death sentence given to an innocent person. So even though it may seem as though I'm okay, I feel like my heart is in a million pieces and when I'm with you, even just talking, they are slowly fixing themselves properly. My hands once not able to pick up the pieces of my heart are now not just picking them up but helping them piece themselves back together to fill the once empty hole in my chest.

I love you Sora, never forget that…


	2. The love

"Sora, did you ever think that we would end up like this?" Riku looked into Sora's big blue eyes.

"No, actually, I thought we would end up as _friends_ forever not lovers... and to each other," Sora chuckled slightly at the thought. Riku smiled and looked at his boyfriend across the table.

"S-Sora would you, um, come sit at this end... beside me, again?" Riku asked a little worried of scaring the brunette off. Sora looked up from his food.

"Sure, I kind of miss sitting down there." Riku sighed relieved.

"Sora, I love you so much..."

"Riku, I know that, I love you to," Sora took the hand Riku was offering him.

"Sora, I have loved you scince we meet, I want to be with you forever, so, will you marry me?" Sora's eyes went wide, of course he would, but he couldn't form words.

"Riku, I- I would love to marry you," Riku smiled stood up and put the ring on Sora's finger.

"Good, I don't think I could live without you Sora,"

"I Couldn't live without you either, Riku,"

* * *

A.N: Was it absolutely horrible? Should I write more? Please tell me! Any hate will be removed!


	3. The new neighbors

"Riku come on! Please!" Sora was pulling on my arm trying to get me to go with him.

"Sora it's just the new neighbors, they aren't even done unpacking." My protests were ignored as Sora pulled me to the new house.

"We don't even know if they like gays, so we really shouldn't go." Sora looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But Riku I want to go and you love me so, you should want to go to." I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, let's go." Sora pulled me over to the car and walked around to the other side. I got in the driver's side and started the car. We drove in silence. When we got there we both got out, Sora walked over to me and I put my arm on his waste. We reached the door and knocked.

"Hello there I'm Riku and I live down the street. What's your name?"

* * *

A.N: Ha! I'm so evil leaving you in suspense! HAH!


	4. The wedding

"Why are you nervous, Riku? You know he loves you," I tried to talk my self out of the nerves, but it wasn't working very well.

"He's ready," I turn and see Saix.

"Let's go," I walk out and see everyone there. There was Axel and Roxas sitting Axel's arm around Roxas' shoulder. Then there was Demyx and Zexion sitting hand in hand. I Smiled as the doors opened.

As we leave the church everyone comes up and says congratulations to me and Sora.

* * *

A.N: Should I write about the after party? If so what should happen? Lemon or not? You pick!


	5. The dream

"Why would this happen?" I looked over to Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. I felt the tears about to spill over my eyes even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"I don't know Riku. I'm so sorry," I wish I could have been there to stop this but, I wasn't.

"Riku, you can come in now," I looked up at the nurse. She walked and I followed like a sick, lost puppy who didn't know where to go. When we reached the room I immediately ran over to the bed to see an unconscious Sora laying there. I couldn't fight off the tears anymore.

"Sora, please come back," I sobbed holding his lifeless hand that still had the ring on his finger. I cried like that until the nurse spoke.

"We found cut marks on his arms and they look as if they where caused by a sharp object on purpose," I looked at his arm the cut said 'HELP' and I realized he cut himself. I sobbed and the nurse left to get my friends.

"Riku, what happened?" I looked up at Roxas, Sora's cousin, and looked at his worried eyes.

"He cut his arm and it says 'HELP'. I don't know why, but I know that it was after our argument,"

* * *

Flashback

_"Riku, I can't live like this anymore," I looked at the one I loved. He left once, he's not leaving again!_

_"Sora, don't leave me again," I started crying in front of him for the first time. For the first time in 9 years I was able to kiss, love, and touch him I wasn't losing that. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a slamming door and I stood up and ran out the door, but I was to late._

End of flashback

* * *

"Riku, it's not your fault," Axel, Zexion, and Demyx walked in. I look up at them Axel has Roxas and Roxas has Axel. Zexion has Demyx and Demyx has Zexion. Me, I _had_ Sora, and I lost him, I will never forgive myself, ever.

* * *

A.N: HA! I'm so mean, but I thought since school was cancelled I would write more. The song I listened to while typing this was, Dear angel By April Sixth. What did you think of it?


	6. The dream part 2

I snap awake. Sora is laying beside me, I sigh.

"It was just a dream Riku," I suddenly hear Sora move.

"Are you okay Riku?" Sora rolled over.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream," I looked at his eyes, they where back to there normal blue again. All of sudden I wondered if Sora and I would go further than kissing now that we were married.

"Sora, will we ever, um, you know?"

"Oh, I don't know," I decided to make a deal with him.

"How about if we go see Namine tomorrow and if you want we can... when we come back?" Sora looks up at me.

"Why not just do it now?" I sigh.

"Because Sora then you'll be sore tomorrow and you won't be able to walk," he looks as if he's thinkinng hard and finally shrugs and nods his head 'yes' to the question. I lay back down and suddenly felt him creep his way onto my chest right over my heart. I smile, '_Same old Sora,'_.

"Riku, I love you,"

"I love you to Sora," with that I fall asleep with Sora in my arms and then I'm for sure that his death and the argument was all just a dream.

I wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking and I roll out of bed. When I reach the kitchen Sora is already dressed and ready to go standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning sleepy head," Sora seemed really happy today.

"Morning," I mumble because I'm still not fully awake.

"Eat up, we have a big, long day to get through," I smile knowing Sora was taking care of my health by feeding me the best breakfasts he could every morning. I ate slowly and finished up while he started the dishes. I walked over to the sink and gave him my plate and then walked back to our room to get dressed. While I opened the closet the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I shouted knowing he was all to busy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Riku, nicce to here your voice is Sora there?"

"Yep, just a sec," I walk out to the kitchen where Sora is drying his hands.

"Sora the phones for you," I hand him the phone and go get dressed when I come back he's sitting on the couch with a book.

"We've got a little time, come read to me," I walk over and pull him into my arms.

"Hm, interesting choice," we both look at the cover of the book. It was the first book in the Harry Potter series and I had read all of them twice. When we hit the third chapter I stopped.

"Riku keep reading,"

"We should go," we both got up and left for Namine's house.

* * *

A.N: Sorry it took so long! I was out of idea's and if your confused Riku was dreaming in the last chapter and the argument did happen, but the result was different. I FINALLY TOLD YOU WHO THEIR NEIGHBOR IS! Do you have any requests for the next chapter? I have writer's block... I'm out of ideas right now so please help!


	7. The help?

A.N: WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!

* * *

"So, did you have a good day?" I looked at Sora while we got ready for bed.

"Of course I did Riku I always have good days when I'm with you," I smiled. This is what I got to live with for the rest of my life and I get to make him mine; nothing could ever ruin that.

* * *

"Sora are you sure you want to do this?" I had just gotten done preparing him.

"Y-Yes I'm sure," I slowly slide my fingers out and then I slowly slide in. When I was in all the way I stopped not moving a single inch of me. I sat like this until Sora's face unscrunched.

"M-Move Riku," I slowly slide out and then back in. Then stopped seeing Sora's reaction. I could tell he was in pain.

"Riku, I'm fine, you can move," I sat for a little while longer.

"Are you sure Sora? You looked like you were in pain," He nodded and I slowly started moving again. As I moved he started to relax and I could tell he wasn't in pain anymore.

"R-Riku, faster," I complied to his command willingly and speed up.

"Sora," I moaned as he clenched around me.

"RIKU!" He Screamed as I hit his prostate. I aimed for that spot over and over again. I started to stoke him along with my thrust. Realizing he was close I speed up.

"RIKU!" He released his seed all over both of our chests and stomachs.

"SORA!" I came right after with his walls clenching around me. I colappsed on top of him, breathing hard.

"I love you, Riku," I looked at him.

"I love you to, Sora," I rolled off of him and pulled him close, then we both fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up next to Sora and remember what happened last night. I smile and Sora rolls over.

"Ow, Riku I ache all over," I decide to make him breakfast.

"How about I make you and I breakfast while you rest?" He nodded and I got up and got dressed. As I walked out to the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, mind if me and Zexy come over for a little while?" in the background I could here Zexion say, 'It's ZexION, not Zexy,' I laughed.

"Ummm, well see there's one issue, see Sora isn't feeling to well and so..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I see, well tell him me and Zexy hope he feels better," again I could hear Zexion say that wasn't his name and I laughed again.

"Okay, I will, see ya, Demyx,"

"See ya," I hung up the phone and finished making breakfast.

* * *

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

"So, Zexy what do you think should we go help take care of Sora?"

"Ya know, Demy, I think we should," I got up and grabbed the keys to the car. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the door and I stop in the middle of making breakfast. I opened the door.

"Hey, Riku,"

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" Demyx laughed.

"We're here to help take care of Sora," I stood and took in the sight before me and I smiled.

"Well then come in, I'm making breakfast."

* * *

A.N: Tell me what you think! MY WRITERS BLOCK FINALLY WENT AWAY! So did you like it? I'm not quite sure what should happen next so, you get to help me with that! And also I want to say thank you to those who read this shit and one specific author Demon99, YOU ARE AMAZING! You have been my support and have helped me through EVERYTHING! So again thank you...


	8. The sadness

"So, Riku, what's wrong with Sora?" I freeze, what do I tell him? I settle on he's sick.

"Well, Demyx, he's sick," He nods like he agrees and then opens his mouth like he was going to speak but Zexion spoke up first.

"So, Demy, shouldn't we help him make Sora breakfast?" Demyx shuts his mouth and nods.

* * *

"Thank you for making breakfast, guys," I looked over to Sora and smiled remebering last night. Demyx and Zexion soon left the room to go watch television.

"Well, you know where we'll be if you need us, okay?" I nodded and they walked out. Sora and I sat in silence for a while just sitting there, doing or saying nothing.

"Riku, can we do it again tonight?" I suddenly snapped out of the trance I was in thinking about the dream and last night. He looked at me expecting an answer.

"Sora, give your body a rest first, okay?" He agreed and went to sleep. I walked out of the room and out to the living room. Zexion had a book and was cuddling with Demyx as they watched T.V.

"Guys, I'm going out, so watch the house and take care of Sora for me," Zexion looked up from his book.

"We will, Riku. I promise," I grabbed the car keys and walked out of the house. As I drove down the road I saw Kairi's car driving in the opposite direction. I knew that she was going to be trouble.

"Damn!" I turned around and drove home.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I woke to a knock on my door.

"Riku?" I heard footsteps coming closer.

"No silly, it's me," my eyes snapped open as I heard the familiar voice. Why was she here? Where did Riku go?

"What do you want?" I asked not even showing kindness.

"I want you," I yelled and the last thing I saw was Kairi standing over me.

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.  
**

"SORA!" I burst through the door to see that Demyx and Zexion were asleep on the couch, but then I realized they had been hit on the head. I heard a scream an I ran upstairs.

"Sora?" I walked into the room unsure if he was in there.

"Oh, Riku, come to join us?"

"No," I looked at Kairi the one girl who had hurt me my whole life, and now she was hurting me and the one I loved. I felt something hit my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.  
**

"I won't let you do this to us," I looked her straight in the eyes. She smirked and I didn't like the look she was giving me. As she got up she pulled out handcuffs and she handcuffed me to the bed.

"This should be fun,"

TIME SKIP (one hour)

I heard groaning and knew it was Riku. Kairi had left after she had raped me. It was nothing like what I had done with Riku.

"Sora, what happened?" I looked at him, finally the handcuffs were off. She had left them on me the whole time and everytime I tried to struggle the handcuffs dug into my wrists. By the time she was done my wrists were cut open and bleeding down my arm and hand. As Riku got up he saw all the blood, not just from my wrists but from my chest and thighs and my back. She had also whipped me when I didn't do what she told me to. I lost count of how many times at 100.

"She raped me and whipped me," He looked at me in astonishment.

"How did your wrists get like that?" I looked down.

"Handcuffs," he sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he dialed something.

"Calling 911," His whole body was shaking and he was breathing hard, I could tell he was worried about me.

"Hello, I have my husband here, he was raped and whipped and handcuffed and losing lot's of blood," that's all I heard because he left the room to go check on Demyx and Zexion. That's when I started to get dizzy and the last thing I saw was a paramedic telling me to try and stay awake. Then all I saw was black.

* * *

A.N: Hello, readers! I hope this chapter was good... Sorry it took soooo long to post it, but I had to reset my password a whole bunch of times...technology hates me... Please Review!


End file.
